Sonic: Świąteczna przygoda
"Sonic: Świąteczna przygoda" (ang. Sonic Christmas Blast) – odcinek specjalny serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog o tematyce Świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Jego premiera miała miejsce 24 listopada 1996 roku. Fabuła Wigilia w Robotropolis. Mieszkańcy zbierają się na głównym placu, aby wysłuchać ważnego ogłoszenia od Świętego Mikołaja. Informuje mieszkańców o swojej decyzji odejścia na emeryturę. Powierza on swoje zadania Robotnikołajowi. Wraz ze Scratchem i Grounder zmieniają diametralnie charakter świąt. Teraz to dzieci przynoszą Robotnikołajowi prezenty. Jedno z dzieci, które się temu sprzeciwiło, zostało zamknięte w fabryce zabawek. Tymczasem Sonic i Puszek ruszają w kierunku miasta. Sonic chce kupić Sally prezent świąteczny. Chociaż, tak jak w tym roku, zwykle umawiali się na brak prezentów, to Sally często dawała jakiś jeżowi, jak na przykład pierścień z poprzedniego roku. W mieście, Scratch i Grounder terroryzują mieszkańców, a roboty zabierają wszystkie prezenty. Sonic i Puszek docierają do miasta i widzą puste sklepy. Puszek odkrywa przyczynę tego stanu. Obaj ruszają sprawdzić dokładniej co się dzieje. Sonic spotyka chłopca, którego Robotnikołaj wcześniej nakazał uwięzić. Udało mu się jednak uciec, co nie umknęło uwadze robotów. Chłopiec wyjaśnia Sonicowi zdarzenia dnia. Spokój zakłócają Scratch i Grouder, którzy ujawniają co zrobili z prawdziwym Świętym Mikołajem i że w rzeczywistości odejście ogłosił jeden z robotów. Następnie próbują zgnieść całą trójkę kolczastym prezentem, lecz Sonic zabiera wszystkich w bezpieczne miejsce. Następnie pokonuje roboty ich własną bronią. Później, gdy naprawiają się nawzajem, pokazuje im się w przebraniu śmieciarza. Podstępem zdobywa informację o miejscu przetrzymywania Świętego Mikołaja. Robotnikołaj buduje mnóstwo kominów na swojej bazie. Scratch i Grounder informują go o zdarzeniu, co wywołuje jego oburzenie. Sonic i Puszek udają się do Lodowej Jaskini, gdzie ma znajdować się Mikołaj. Unikając ataków SWATbotów, udało im się dotrzeć do celi. Niestety, jest za późno. Robotnikołaj posiada wszystkie prezenty. Sonic próbuje pocieszać załamanego Mikołaja. Ten dostrzega pierścień na palcu Sonica. Wyraźnie podekscytowany bierze jego i Puszka do jaskini, w której zauważył symbol taki, jak Sonic ma na pierścieniu. Aby jednak aktywować jego moc, posiadacz musi przejść kilka prób. Scratch i Grounder próbują przeszkadzać w ich wykonaniu, lecz nie udaje im się to. Sonic odzyskuje prezenty z rąk Robotnika i roznosi je po całym Mobiusie. Udaje się także do Sally, której zgodnie ze swoim postanowieniem daje kilka prezentów. Mikołaj, pod wrażeniem działań jeża, dziękuje mu i postanawia naprawdę przejść na emeryturę, powierzając zadanie Sonicowi, który od teraz jest Sonicołajem. Postacie * Sonic the Hedgehog * Puszek * Sally * Święty Mikołaj * Robot Mikołaj * Robotnikołaj * Scratch * Grounder * SWATboty * Elfy * Mieszkańcy Robotropolis Ciekawostki * Jest to jedyny odcinek serialu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog zdubbingowany i wyemitowany w Polsce. * W tym odcinku, Puszkowi (Tailsowi), głosu nie użycza Christopher Welch, a Chris Turner. * W tym odcinku, Sally pojawia się jedyny raz w uniwersum Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. * W jednej ze scen, Sonic rozmawia z ptakiem. Miało to najprawdopodobniej dodatkowo służyć promocji gry Sonic 3D Blast: Flickies' Island. * Początkowo, według reklamy w komiksie, odcinek miał nazywać się An X-Tremely Sonic Christmas, a więc promować grę Sonic X-treme, która została później anulowana. * W tym odcinku, Sonic ma 5 palców, a nie 4 jak w innych. * Kiedy Sonic w przebraniu śmieciarza mówi o grzywnie, podaje ją w Robotnikodolarach (Robotnibucks), podczas gdy w innych odcinkach, walutą były Mobiumy. Zobacz też * Sonic: Świąteczna przygoda (DVD)